Tears of an Angel
by Aoki Green
Summary: Reita is sick, and Ruki stays by him until the end... Reituki! deathfic


**My second fanfic. Inspired by the song Tears of an Angel by Ryandan and some stuff that happened/is happening to people I know. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GazettE or Tears of an Angel. The GazettE belongs to themselves and the song belongs to RyanDan**

****

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

"I'm sorry Matsumoto-san, there's nothing more we can do. His body just can't take any more." Ruki didn't reply, just continued staring at the sleeping man in the hospital bed, clutching one of his hands in between his own. He didn't want to believe anything this man was saying to him. Lies. That's all it was. Lies. The doctor didn't know what he was talking about.

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

He can't be dying…..he just can't. Reita's too tough for this. He wouldn't lose the fight to some stupid disease. The bassist was going to be okay. He had to be. What would the band do without him? What would Ruki do without him?

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel_

Ruki could feel tears run down his face. Why Reita? Why him of all people? He didn't deserve this….

_Stop every clock_

_The stars are in shock_

_The river would run to the sea_

A week passed and Reita's condition deteriorated even more quickly than it had been in the past few months. He had to be put on a ventilator, he couldn't breathe on his own. He could barely move his body and was completely out of it most of the time, delirious from the pain medication couldn't seem to help anymore. It was heartbreaking to see. Aoi, Uruha, and Kai couldn't take coming and seeing him like that anymore. But Ruki stayed, he always stayed. And prayed he would get better.

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

The doctors repeatedly told him to just give up and say his final goodbyes. He probably wouldn't make it till the end of the month and Ruki should start letting go now. But the vocalist couldn't. He wouldn't. There was no way he was giving up on Reita that easily. Reita _will _get better.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel_

Crying. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. He guessed anyone in his position would be doing the same thing. But he wished he could stop. He also wished Reita wasn't the one he was crying over.

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday hope will grow_

One day things seemed to take a turn for the better. Reita recovered. Only a little, but still, he was better than he had been. And each day from that point on he seemed to improve more and more. He was awake, smiling, laughing, and joking, just like the old Reita. Before he got sick. Ruki couldn't have been happier. He was going to get _his _Reita back. The disease hadn't won.

_I'm here_

_Don't you fear_

_Little one, don't let go_

But of course, as they say, all good things must come to an end. After a month of progress, during which they had gotten their hopes up, it all came crashing back down. He had a relapse. A bad one. The doctors decided to give treatment a final go. Half way through the first cycle he told Ruki he wanted to give up. He was tired. Tired of the hospital, the medicine, putting his friends through all this. He just wanted it to stop. Ruki doesn't know what to say….

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

A week and a half later Ruki is at his apartment. It was one of the rare times he left Reita's side to go home and get some stuff done. With a quick glance at the clock he saw that it was 9am. Time to head back. He stood from his place at the kitchen table, grabbed his bag, and went to head out the front door. Only to be stopped by his phone ringing. With a sigh he went to answer it.

'Moshi Moshi?'

'Ah…is this Matsumoto Takanori?'

'Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?'

'This is Miyamoto Takuya, from the hospital. I'm calling with news on your friend.'

'Is he okay? Did something happen? Is he any better?'

He could hear a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone. His questions immediately stopped. Whatever the news was, it couldn't be good.

'I regret to inform you that Suzuki Akira passed away an hour ago. I'm sorry for your loss.'

He froze. No….no….he didn't. There was no way…..

The phone fell from his hand. Slowly he sank down the wall, tears starting to form in his eyes. He was gone….

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie…_

**I've writen sad stories before...but this one is the only one that actually got to me as I was writing it...anyways, REVIEW! They'll cheer me up D:**


End file.
